


Lily Pad

by iamtraassshh



Series: Frog AU! [1]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, This Is STUPID, frog au, helene is a frog lesbian, they have a frog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtraassshh/pseuds/iamtraassshh
Summary: Marya gets Helene a frog.
Relationships: Marya Dmitryevna Akhrosimova/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina
Series: Frog AU! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819525
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Lily Pad

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self-indulgent fic that came from the comet discord server and honestly why did I write this.

“Marya?” 

Marya shifted in the bed to better see Helene, “Yes dear?” 

Helene cuddled closer and situated her head under Marya’s chin, “I want a frog.” 

Marya wrapped her arms around her, “Okay. Why?” 

Helene sighed, “Because frog.” 

Marya softly chuckled at her girlfriend’s antics, “That’s not an answer Elena.” 

“Helene?”

She looked down, Helene had fallen asleep.

“Goodnight dear.” She kissed the top of her head and fell asleep herself, but not before setting an alarm for early in the morning. 

  
  
  


\------&\-----

  
  


Marya’s alarm rang far too early for her liking but she had something to do. She glanced over to make sure Helene was still asleep, and quietly slid out of bed to get dressed and leave the house. 

When Marya got back, Helene was awake and sitting on the couch and drinking tea. 

Marya cleared her throat, “I have a surprise for you.” 

Helene turned around, “Ooh, I like the sound of tha-” She stopped when she the terrarium Marya had set on the counter. Her mouth dropped in shock, “Marya you did not!” Helene leaped off the couch and ran to Marya and threw her arms around her, “I love you so fucking much I can’t believe you actually got me a frog!” 

Marya laughed softly, “I’m glad you’re happy.” 

Helene moved over to the terrarium and picked it up, “We should move her into the guest room, no one uses it anyway. 

Marya raised an eyebrow, “Her? How do you know it’s a girl?” 

But Helene was already walking to the other room with the terrarium in her arms. 

Marya rolled her eyes but followed her into the room. “So,” She said, “What’s her name?” 

“Fifi,” Helene answered immediately. 

“Why Fifi?” 

“It just sounds right,” Helene turned around, “Fifi Kuragina Dmitrievna.” 

Marya smiled and shook her head. 

Helene placed Fifi’s terrarium on the table. She reached two fingers into the terrarium and gently patted the frog’s head. She turned around to face Marya and gave her one of the brightest, most radiant smiles Marya had ever seen. 

Marya had to admit that she was a little skeptical about the frog at first but the smile Helene was giving her chased away all her qualms. 

Helene gasped, “She needs a pearl necklace!” 

“No she does not, she’s a frog, Helene.” 

“Well, she’s getting one anyway,” Helene huffed. 

Marya rolled her eyes, “Okay fine, you have fun with that, I’m gonna make some breakfast.” 

Helene went to their room and found the drawer in which she kept extra pearls and string in case her necklace ever broke. She cut some of the string off small enough to fit Fifi but not choke her. She grabbed 3 of the smallest pearls she owned and slid them onto the string. She then tied off the string and held the necklace up to admire her handiwork. 

Helene walked into Fifi’s room with the tiny necklace, “Hey Fifi! Guess what I got you? Some pearls! Now you can match with your mama!” She reached into the terrarium and draped the necklace around Fifi’s neck. “Well, you just look adorable, don’t you! I have to go now Fifi, your mom is making breakfast and I think she’s almost done. She’s such a good cook, I wish you could eat human food so you could taste it.” Helene looked around to make sure Marya wasn’t near, “Can I tell you a secret Fifi?” Helene waited for a response before remembering that she was talking to a frog. “I think I want to marry her. She’s perfect for me and I have a feeling this is gonna last a while.” She lightly tapped Fifi on the head with two fingers, “Bye Fifi, I’ll check in on you in a little bit.” 

What she didn’t know is that Marya had come to tell her that breakfast was ready and heard all of what she said. She hurried towards the kitchen when she saw Helene start to walk out though so it didn’t look as though she’d been listening. 

Helene walked into the kitchen, “Fifi looks very cute in her pearls.” 

Marya smiled, “So do you.” 

A blush formed on Helene’s cheeks and Marya chuckled. No matter how composed and elegant Helene claimed to be, she could always make her melt with something as simple as a compliment. 

Out of nowhere, they heard a knocking on the door. Helene turned to Marya, “Are we expecting anyone?” 

Marya walked over to the door to open it, “Yes actually we are, did you forget that Natasha and Sonya were coming over for breakfast?” Marya opened the door to let her goddaughters in 

Helene gasped, “They can meet Fifi!” 

“Who’s Fifi?” Sonya asked as she and Natasha walked in. 

“Just come with me, you’ll love her!” Helene said excitedly and ran towards Fifi’s room, Natasha in tow. 

Sonya gave Marya a bewildered look, Marya just shrugged and motioned for her to follow them. She got there a few seconds after and saw Helene sitting next to a table looking up at a terrarium and Natasha standing a few feet away with an apprehensive smile on her face. 

Sonya moved next to Helene and looked into the terrarium, “Oh my god. You got a frog? What’s its name? How long have you had it? What’s its favorite food? Tell me everything about it. Why is it wearing a pearl necklace?” 

“Her name is Fifi, we got her this morning so I’m not sure what her favorite food is, and she’s wearing a pearl necklace because why wouldn’t she?” Helene answered in an equally excited tone. 

Marya walked in and surveyed the scene, her girlfriend and one of her goddaughters very animatedly talking about a frog while her other goddaughter looking on nervously yet happily. Her family was coming together. 

She decided that getting Fifi was one of the best decisions she ever made. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day, just saying. :)


End file.
